penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Creation of the World
I found myself the first to leave this new home, traveling across the lands up into the mountains we only saw dot the horizons. These creatures odd short, but stout, a strength shown but in their laughs. Far from anything we had encountered in The Feywild under Corellon’s blessing. One such ancient dwarf was willing to share his people’s knowledge of this plane. His hair grey hanging from his skull like the leaves of a willow. His beard well kept and adorned with gems and metals, this seemed to be a place of pride. “You wish to know how all this became I take it?” Thokyl spoke as he moved across the stone floor of his home carved into the very mountains of the Horizon “Yes, Master Farwalker. I have but our teachings from Corellon and what the Fey has shown us.” I quickly replied almost having hoped what we had learned was the same. He made his way to the table with a large mug of some sort of potent ale at hand, as he rumbled with laughter “You see Luric, before Dwarves, Elves, Humans or any other of these races our worlds were nothing but the night’s sky. Your people would love to credit your Corellon Larethian as my people would love to credit Moradin with bringing about the life to this world.” A bit flustered at the notion that these dwarves would not obviously see that Corellon is the father of all Elves and obviously he would be the one to bring such beauty to the world, it must have been painted on my face because I quickly looked up to see another hearty laugh and smile as if he could read my mind. “And why would the father of Elves, bring life to the dwarves Luric? Or better yet the humans and orcs?” I searched for an answer unable to find one which would make sense to someone outside of my people I simply decided to keep an open mind and listen to his story. “Before any mortal walked this world or the inner planes before the gods would rise to give mortals their blessings, the eldest of all creatures inhabited the outer planes.” As if he knew I was about to ask of these planes he pulled out a small pouch of gems setting from them a diagram for his explanation. “Dragons, who we know as Bahamut and Tiamat. Where they came from is something we have no understanding, but all things in balance. Siblings caught in an eternal conflict Luric. They waged a war across the stars as if by his and her very nature of creation and destruction their breathes met the power knocking them both back in a massive explosion.” He slammed his fist onto the table, I jumped the sound of this big bang nearly toppling me over in my chair. “Thus The Elemental Planes, all in balance… The Feywild and it’s opposite The Shadowfell… and the Material plane came into existence. That is what we know of our world, by design or by happenstance we were given these realms to walk on.” I sat there stunned such thinking, such knowledge even of The Feywild while not being of an Elf. I understood somehow this Thokyl Farwalker, has found some way to see beyond his mortal vision, and it is my duty to find out how. An excerpt from the book: "The Codex of Heritage" by Luric Orelwa Category:Creation Story Category:The Elder Race Era Category:Lore